


没有人能拒绝Ethan Hunt

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Seduction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Brandt拒绝Ethan的时候，并没有想到报应会来得这么快。他坐在Ethan办公室里的一张椅子上，双手反剪，拷在椅背后面，两条腿被绑在椅子脚上，只有腰腹部剩下了一点可挣扎空间。但现在，这点少得可怜的挣扎空间也被侵占了，Ethan不请自来地跨坐在他腿上，贴在他身前，压得他动也不能动，Brandt觉得自己快窒息了。不仅是他们的姿势和距离带来的压迫感，还有空气中浓郁的红玫瑰的香味。Brandt感觉自己整个人都被扔进了清晨的玫瑰园里，花红如海，灼灼如火，阳光洒落，给玫瑰镀上了一层闪耀的金色，那种最纯正最热烈的玫瑰气息，借着他每一次呼吸，浸入了他的四肢百骸，呼唤着他作为Alpha最原始的冲动。那是Ethan的信息素，一个成熟的、正在发情的Omega的信息素。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 6





	没有人能拒绝Ethan Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> 本文字数：11050

Brandt拒绝Ethan的时候，并没有想到报应会来得这么快。

他坐在Ethan办公室里的一张椅子上，双手反剪，拷在椅背后面，两条腿被绑在椅子脚上，只有腰腹部剩下了一点可挣扎空间。但现在，这点少得可怜的挣扎空间也被侵占了，Ethan不请自来地跨坐在他腿上，贴在他身前，压得他动也不能动，Brandt觉得自己快窒息了。不仅是他们的姿势和距离带来的压迫感，还有空气中浓郁的红玫瑰的香味。

Brandt感觉自己整个人都被扔进了清晨的玫瑰园里，花红如海，灼灼如火，阳光洒落，给玫瑰镀上了一层闪耀的金色，那种最纯正最热烈的玫瑰气息，借着他每一次呼吸，浸入了他的四肢百骸，呼唤着他作为Alpha最原始的冲动。

那是Ethan的信息素，一个成熟的、正在发情的Omega的信息素。

Brandt大腿上Ethan用臀部压着的地方，裤子已经被打湿了，而Ethan却把脸凑到他面前，来回端详着他，十足从容不迫的做派，就好像那个身体兴奋得开始滴水了的人不是他，他甚至饶有兴趣地摘下Brandt的平光眼镜，转手戴到了自己脸上，这让他显得更严肃了，和他醉红的脸庞、迷离的绿眼睛形成了奇异的反差。

Brandt必须承认，这样的Ethan性感透了。其诱人程度与他此刻行为的恶劣程度完全不相上下。

终于，Ethan慢条斯理地开口了，“Brandt，我们来重新谈谈你回到外勤的问题。”

Brandt瞪着他，心里只想骂人。

三天前，就在IMF重启的那天，他们才正正经经地坐在会议室里，用没有歧义的正常姿势，隔着礼貌友好的社交距离，讨论过了这件事。但Ethan显然很不满意他的决定。

“没什么好谈的。”Brandt斩钉截铁地说，语气和身体一样僵硬。

Ethan偏了偏头，似乎在为他的态度烦恼，“你不愿意和我一起工作？”

可落在Brandt眼里，那表情怎么看都有点受伤的意味，眼镜削弱了他眉目轮廓的英挺，让他显得脆弱了不少。

一个Omega坐在你身上寻求认可，你真的能拒绝吗？Brandt绝望地闭上眼，同时在心里狠狠地扇了自己一巴掌。在Ethan信息素的影响下，他已经不能正常思考了。醒醒，Brandt，这个Omega是在发情期都能空手制服你还把你绑在这里受刑的元凶。不过他用了陷阱，而且是偷袭。Brandt在心里默默补充了一句，挽回了些许尊严。

Brandt听见Ethan小小地叹了口气，“Brandt，我很欣赏你的能力。”

又来了，又来了，Ethan式的魅力说教，他会用那种特别专注、特别真诚、也特别不容置疑的眼神看着你，让你感觉你是世界上最重要的人，让你心甘情愿为他俯首称臣。Brandt在内心哀号着。

这种情况他见得多了，从队友到最近新上任的Hunley再远到任务里接触的各类线人和卧底，都被他的魅力攻势忽悠得团团转。光是想想Brandt都觉得招架不住，他打定了主意绝不睁开眼，免得被Ethan的眼神蛊惑，他甚至还在脑子里背起了任务报告，力求压下心里的躁动。

但Ethan接下来的话，脱离了他的预期，一字不落地传入了他的耳中。

“Brandt，我真的，非常，非常，需要你。”

Ethan每一次停顿，都在强调，他把这句话说得很慢，很郑重。Ethan从不示弱，即使求助，他也能理直气壮得让人感觉给他提供帮助是一种荣幸。可现在，他在刻意挑动Brandt的Alpha本能。

Brandt不知道自己是不是该感到荣幸，这是其他人都没有得到过的待遇，但或许这就是Ethan的目的，让自己倍感荣幸。Brandt在心里拼命挣扎，把冒头的那一点作为Alpha的骄傲和虚荣使劲摁下去。

太难了。

而闭上眼睛后，更难忽略的是，Ethan体内作为润滑分泌出的水已经让他的裆部湿透了。早在Ethan放浪地抬起腿跨坐到他身上的时候，他就因为这想入非非的姿势勃起了，更别提那浑圆的屁股还在他大腿根上慢慢摩挲。Omega温润的体液不断地刺激着他的生理反应，他的阴茎越来越硬挺，精神奕奕。Ethan着实是玩弄人心的一把好手，Brandt恨恨地想。

Ethan的信息素在这个封闭的空间肆意弥漫着，无孔不入，Brandt已经尽量避免去幻想Omega潮湿柔软的后穴了，但无济于事，香甜的玫瑰芳醇如同一把烈火，毫不留情地烧灼着他，让他血脉喷张。他想咆哮，想发泄，想一把掀翻这个恣意妄为的Omega，让他看看挑逗Alpha的真正后果，让他为自己狂放的举动后悔。但现实是，他被困在一张平淡无奇的椅子上，被Ethan夺去了所有逃脱机会，无法动弹。Brandt愈发心浮气躁。

“看来我得先给你一点甜头。”Ethan叹息道。

Brandt还没想清楚“甜头”是什么意思，便觉得身上一轻，那个折磨着他的湿哒哒的屁股挪走了，但接着裤链被拉开了，Brandt震惊地低下头，正好对上Ethan的目光，透过镜片，挑衅的意味消减了，幽绿的眼睛格外慧黠，他握住了Brandt挺立的阴茎，慢慢靠近，伸出舌尖，从根部一路向上轻轻舔到头部，拉出一条又细又湿的水印，Brandt尖锐地倒吸了一口气。

他的反应被Ethan一点不落地收入眼中，Ethan得意地舔了舔嘴唇，随后，浅浅地含住了阴茎头部，他微微偏转，用湿润的嘴唇摩挲着最敏感的部位，Brandt下腹顿时收紧，气息乱了。Ethan挑着眼角，不断地观察Brandt难耐的表情，接着探出舌尖，去挑动阴茎的尖端，舌头慢慢抵住那里，轻轻旋转，Brandt不由泄出一声呻吟，按捺多时的信息素失去了部分控制，一丝混合着柑橘的木质香味在办公室里悄悄散开，窜进了Ethan的呼吸，让他原本就因热潮而发软的身体有些不听使唤了。

他松开嘴唇，趴在Brandt腿间，头发都已经汗湿了。Brandt的信息素和他本人一样，总体略偏温和，不像别的好斗的Alpha，连信息素的味道都带有极强的攻击性。与Ethan那种极度纯粹的玫瑰香味不同，Brandt的信息素层次非常丰富，愉悦时像是柑橘的清香，情绪波动时会沉淀下去更偏向温润的木质香，而每当他和Ethan起了争执，干邑白兰地的辛辣香醇就会悄悄挥发而出，带着轻微的压迫感，若有若无地绕在Ethan周身。

Ethan从不臣服于Alpha的要挟，但他不得不承认，自己很享受Brandt与自己对抗时身上散发出白兰地的那种有点勾人又有点自我压抑的神秘感。而现在，他细细品味着空气中的气氛，白兰地的味道还没有出现，而他已经被这股信息素勾动，湿得一塌糊涂，后面又酸又胀，极度空虚，他甚至想直接推倒Brandt，把他的阴茎塞进自己体内。

但他还没得到这个Alpha，他用强大的意志力忍住了向欲望妥协的冲动，反而冲着Brandt挑起眉毛，“看来我的劝说很有效，你已经开始赞同我的意见了。”

“你的口头工作并没有你想象的那么好，如果有人的话我都想喊救命了。”Brandt恼怒于Ethan的手段，立刻反唇相讥。

Ethan十分大度地一笑，Brandt暴躁而克制的样子总是让他觉得有趣，他完全不屑于反驳这个幼稚的指控，手指漫不经心地来回揉着Brandt的阴茎柱身，看着Brandt只能拼命咬着嘴唇来抑制自己的喘息。等到Brandt的呼吸终于平稳了一些后，Ethan故意选在这个时候将整根柱身都包进了口腔里。果然，毫无防备的Brandt发出了哽咽的一声，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，拉扯着手铐，在椅子上磨得吱呀吱呀地响。

Ethan感觉自己含着一根火热的铁杵，Alpha的气息充斥着他的鼻腔，让他挤出了一点泪水。Brandt的尺寸非常可观，Ethan一早便知道，尽管做足了准备，实际操作还是超出了他的心理预期。他张大嘴巴合拢牙齿去做深吞，嘴唇紧紧地贴着柱身，可没过太久，他的下颌就开始发酸。Brandt缓过气后，低头看见的便是Ethan努力含住自己的模样，潮红的脸，微肿的嘴唇，鼻梁上架着的那副眼镜摇摇晃晃，镜片后的绿眼睛一片湿润，就连睫毛上似乎都挂着汗水，明明很狼狈，但他却游刃有余地拿捏着自己。

这个场景深深地刺激着Brandt的尊严，一个Omega，像Ethan这样漂亮又强大的Omega，以掌控自己的方式在极力取悦着自己，空气里的玫瑰花香越发浓稠了，Omega的甘美刺探着他全部的感官，他浑身酥麻，既得意又羞耻，马上就要缴械投降了。这时，一串急促的敲门声忽然响起，Brandt吓了一跳，阴茎上传来一丝尖锐的痛感，他吸了口冷气，差点叫出声。Ethan似乎因为这番打断牙齿撞上Brandt的阴茎，呛到了自己，他吐出了这根粗壮的阴茎，无辜地抬起头，嘴唇上牵扯出了一根银丝。

“Ethan？”门外的人一边呼喊着，一边急躁地敲门，“你在吗？”

是个Alpha，Brandt瞬间就做出了判断，一股无端的怒意和敌意如同海啸席卷了上来。

Ethan饶有趣味地盯着他，慢悠悠地舔掉了嘴唇上挂着的银丝，然后清了清嗓子，提高声音问道：“什么事？”他的声音已经有些沙哑了。

“你还好吗？你需要帮助吗？”门外那个不速之客问道，顿了顿，他又充满暗示地说：“我可以提供帮助，你知道的。”

Brandt重重地喷出一口气，在心里冷笑，不用过多推断他也知道，这个Alpha一定是闻到了Ethan的信息素，知道他在发情期，就急躁地前来自荐枕席。Brandt觉得胃里仿佛搁了块铅，有种自己的所有物被人觊觎的感觉，相当不悦，完全忘了自己刚才还在拼命拒绝Ethan。他的信息素开始沉淀，温润的木质香隐去，香根草的烟熏味逐渐突出，干邑白兰地的辛辣味道流溢而出。

Ethan放软了身体，一只手撑在他的膝盖上，懒懒地瞥了他一眼，低声戏谑，“你刚才不是说如果有人你就喊救命吗？机会来了。”

话音一落，Brandt的信息素就铺天盖地地涌来了，空气中迅速升起干邑白兰地饱满圆润的香气，玫瑰的气息被压制住了，仿佛连气压都变了，Alpha的压迫感如风浪一般充斥着整个空间，来回拍打，带着示威和驱逐，从门缝里向外倾涌去，像一道利箭，门外很快就没动静了。Ethan双膝一软，伏在了Brandt腿上，大汗淋漓，整个人好像刚从水里捞出来。

“他是谁？”Brandt皱着眉，语气不由就带上了点质问。

“你现在就像那些混蛋Alpha了。”Ethan喘过一口气后，喃喃道。他徒劳地扯了扯自己的衣领，似乎有些呼吸不畅，接着他勉力撑起身体，面对着Brandt热辣的目光，抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，又伸手去解皮带扣，他随口解释道：“Steele，我最近带的新人，刚通过训练，我还没决定把他放到哪个位置。”

Brandt呆呆地看着他甩掉了所有衣物，露出了因为长期锻炼而健美漂亮的身体，即使上面零落地散布着的伤疤也不能掩盖它的美丽，汗湿的皮肤在灯光的映衬下好像涂上了一直脂蜜，散发着香气，然后这具令Brandt在心里称颂叫绝的胴体，赤裸裸地，湿淋淋地，再次跨坐到了他的腿上，与他紧紧相贴。Omega的体温隔着薄薄的衣料传来，Brandt绝望地想，Ethan似乎决心要把自己搞得和他一样湿。

Ethan没有去管他那些乱七八糟的念头，他捧住Brandt的脸，唤回了他四处乱打量的目光，温柔地问道：“Brandt，你想好你要待在什么位置了吗？”  
“我……”Brandt望着面前这张迷倒了无数人的脸，欲言又止，咬住了自己的舌头。他惊讶于自己现在竟然还有理智思考，而不是顺着Ethan的暗示把自己卖得干干净净。像是回避，又像是挣扎，他的眼神慢慢纠葛了起来，连带着香醇的信息素都收敛了几分，变得有些苦涩。

“你是我见过的最难搞的人了。”Ethan叹道，Brandt有点发愣，不知该作何感想，但接着，Ethan语调一转，“那么，我还得更加努力地说服你。”熟悉的Ethan式宣言又回来了，Brandt心里大叫不妙。

他无助地看着Ethan将左手扶在了自己肩上，右手探到赤裸的躯体后去做扩张，热潮让这具身体早早地就为进入做好了准备，扩张几乎毫无必要，但Ethan还是做了，他是在表演，他是在诱惑，他仰着头，发出难耐的喘息，里面沾染着情欲和不满，每一声都回荡在Brandt耳边，撩得他欲火焚身，难以自拔。

Ethan还故意把脖颈完全暴露在了他面前，喉结上下滚动着，像颗诱人的果实，勾引住了Brandt的目光，他忍不住拉扯着身体前倾，去亲吻Ethan的喉结，他的手腕被手铐牢牢锁着，腕处的皮肤都磨得通红，但他此刻眼里只剩下了Omega的魅惑。Ethan一点都不介意满足他这些暗昧的渴求，甚至还将身体往前挪了挪，细碎的吻痕陆陆续续印在了他的颈子上。

Brandt在他颈间用力地汲取着甜美的味道，慢慢地，他凑到了Ethan颈侧肿胀的腺体，他在那块完好的皮肤上反复亲吻着，吸吮着，他张开牙齿，他的本能在促使他去给这个成熟诱人的Omega打下标记。但在牙齿堪堪触及到那块皮肤时，Ethan骤然退开了，Brandt不禁跟着向前一倾，手铐磨着椅子的吱呀声再度响起，将他固定在了原处，Brandt清醒了过来，面前那双幽绿的眼睛盯着他似笑非笑。

Brandt急促地呼吸着，Omega的逃脱让他心里跌宕着阴暗的情绪，他深呼吸了几次，勉强捡回了理智，瞪着面前这个人。Ethan还戴着那副眼镜，被遮掩住了锋芒，让他看起来像是常年待在总部的文员，Brandt难以自制地生起了一丝隐秘的快感。Ethan现在已经脱得赤条条的了，他身上唯一的遮掩，就是这副属于自己的眼镜，这就像个标签，昭示着所有权的标签。

Ethan紧紧地盯着他，没有移开眼睛，Brandt不知道他在打量什么，也丝毫不让地与他对视着，空气越来越灼热，他们的眼神越来越难舍难分，像隐晦的挑衅，像无声的交媾，他们似乎已经在这不需要语言的氛围里操干了无数次了。我在做什么？Brandt零星地拼起了自己的意志，在心里质问，脑子里有根神经几乎快绷断了，最后，他先撤开了眼，仰头无助地望着天花板。

Ethan没有在意他一时半会的逃避，他将手指最后一次深深地插入后穴，积蓄多时的体液顺着他的手指流下，沾满了掌心，他抽回手，如挑逗一般，将体液随手擦拭在了Brandt胸口的衬衣上，动作说不出的淫靡。

Brandt垂下头，接下来要发生的事再明显不过了，他恳切地望向Ethan，眼神既热烈，又压抑。“Ethan……”他喃喃着，几乎哽咽，完全不知道自己要说什么，所有情绪都搅在了一起，关于他为什么拒绝，为什么渴求，为什么嫉妒，为什么不舍，但他已经失去了组织语言的能力。

“你不想要吗？”Ethan轻声问。

Brandt抿住了嘴唇，眼神格外难过。

Ethan右手抚住他的后颈，在他唇上落下一个庄重的吻，“你在迪拜救了我，你在摩洛哥找到了我，你把我从失控的世界拽了回来。”他注视着Brandt的眼睛，这回是真的带着点乞求，直击Brandt心底，Brandt觉得周遭世界通通都从他的感知中消失了，他眼里只剩下了面前这个人，他听见Ethan坚定地说，“我想要你，一直都很想。”烫得他心里发颤，再也无力拒绝。

Ethan抬起腰，用湿漉漉的臀缝蹭着他的阴茎，臀肉将阴茎挤在了入口，他慢慢沉下身，将整根阴茎都吞了进去。柔软的肠壁被Alpha粗长的阴茎一点点撑开，Omega天然的润滑让进入过程非常顺利，Ethan能感觉到自己被Brandt填满了，那感觉和他无数次的想象中的一样美妙，契合得让人神魂颠倒，原始的灭顶快感爽得让他浑身发抖，Ethan咬住了嘴唇，兴奋得几乎立刻就要射出来。

Brandt重重地呼出一口气，Omega潮热的甬道包裹着他的阴茎，有节奏地收缩着，仿佛天生就是为了让他进入，舒适得让他想大喊大叫。平日的谨慎和退让此刻都被情欲压制了下去，他眼里是毫不掩饰的渴求和想要疯狂掠夺的私欲，Alpha的气息翻涌而起，热情地包围住了Ethan，渗透了他的五脏六腑。

Alpha信息素的强势冲击让Ethan觉得腰肢发软，腿都快要使不上力了。“你明明和我一样想要。”他嘲笑着Brandt的口不对心，Brandt涨红着脸，一言不发，他怕自己一开口就是哀求Ethan快点动起来。

Ethan也不遑多让，他的后穴紧紧地夹着Brandt的阴茎，终于得到的快感比起生理上的满足毫不逊色，他甚至能描绘出它的形状，它的尺寸。Ethan每一次调动身体，都让阴茎恰到好处地摩擦过他的敏感点，带来极致的快乐，他发出浪荡的呻吟。没过太久，他就察觉小腹的异样了，酸胀感越来越明显，第一阶段最强烈的一波热潮就要来了，他微微眯起了眼睛。

在发情期到来之前，他就准备好了这个专门诱捕Brandt的陷阱。时机都计算得刚好，为了不给Brandt任何推脱的机会，他等待得太久，生生熬过了发情期的前三个小时。而防止自己屈服于欲望，他甚至清空了储存在办公室里的抑制剂。他是训练有素经验丰富的特工，一向有耐力，善冒险，即便是Omega的本能也不能阻止他的决心。人人都说Ethan Hunt是个赌徒，带着歆羡，带着妒忌，带着贬义，他无意辩白，但他从不赌没有把握的事。

情潮汹涌，Ethan的头脑渐渐昏沉，四肢瘫软了下去，犹如醉酒，脑子里的计划都快被体内如惊涛拍岸的激烈情欲冲走了，原始而亘古的欲望像岩石一样屹立不倒，此刻他只想让Brandt好好利用他的老二，把自己从里到外仔仔细细地操透，一次性满足他叫嚣已久的欲望。Ethan的眼神有些溃散，而他最后一丝理智在提醒着他，现在是验证他的赌注的时候了。

Ethan低头，强打起精神，抵住Brandt的额头，深深地看进了他的眼睛。“Brandt，做点什么。”他命令道。玫瑰香气火热得似乎都要燃烧了起来。

Brandt几乎屏住了呼吸，那双绿如翡翠的眼睛正隔着薄薄的镜片望着他，蒙着晶亮的水意，瞳孔边缘华丽的纹理像狂奔的金色玫瑰，犀利得似乎要将他卷进独属于Ethan的那片疯狂的世界里。他在诱惑，他在催促，他在号令，而Brandt，只有一次机会。

Brandt在那片疯狂的世界的边缘挣扎着，感受到了前所未有的压力，他的心跳如擂鼓，紧张的情绪将眼前的每一丝细节都放大了，他注意到Ethan睫毛上挂着一滴汗水，晶莹剔透，在镜片上方摇摇欲坠，正像是他自己竭力扒在悬崖边上，被Ethan的世界的重力吸引着，他想松手，但他不敢。

Brandt张着嘴，却没有声，嗓音似乎都被夺走了。温热的呼吸在两人之间流转，镜片上渐渐升起白雾，把那双眼睛衬得愈发朦胧，雾气抹去了Ethan惯有的那一抹锋锐，反而让他的眼神更加润泽。我怎么舍弃这样动人的一双眼睛，Brandt内心松动了起来，残存的理智在感性面前节节败退，但他依旧不敢做声。

他实在是迟疑地太久了，Ethan不悦地抿起了嘴唇，那双好看的适合亲吻的嘴唇透出了一种薄薄的冷漠，而他的眼睛还没冷下去，只是神色愈发失落。这时，那滴仿佛快冷透了的汗水终于落到了镜片上，破开了那层朦胧的雾气，它在镜片上滑动着，像一滴泪，让Brandt心尖发颤。

Brandt决定屈服了。

他释放出绵润的信息素，那一瞬间，Ethan陶醉地闭上眼，发出低低的呻吟，似乎被迎面而来的柔和气息抚慰到了心底深处，他再睁开眼，神情明亮了起来，交错的呼吸分开了，镜片上的白雾消散无踪。太快了，好像他刚才看见的泪是只是一场幻觉，Brandt忽然怔住，隐约觉得自己好像又被算计了。他还无暇多想，玫瑰芳香的回应再度勾走了他的注意力。

“你先放开我。”Brandt嘶哑着声音。

Ethan半搭着眼，“钥匙我丢了。”Brandt决计没有想到会得到这个回答，他瞪住了Ethan，而Ethan嘴角微微一弯，“是你自己根本不想挣脱。”

他笑得十分狡黠，Brandt一愣，忽然意识到这可能是另一个陷阱。他绷紧后背，被铐住的双手向下探去，不到0.5英寸，指尖就够到了缠绕在椅子横档上的一根细长的铁丝。对于经过训练的特工而言，用一根铁丝开锁只能算是初级技能。Brandt脸上一热，脱困的方法就近在手边，而他自被铐住以来，每时每刻萦绕在脑子里的都是面前这个诱人的Omega，即使挣扎也在不由自主向他靠近，竟然完全没有查探过隐藏在椅子后的玄机。

色令智昏，Brandt再次在心里默默扇了自己一巴掌，气势瞬间矮了下去。“你让我分心。”他十分勉强地抗议道，尽管这是事实。不到一分钟，他就掰断铁丝撬开了手铐，解开了绑在脚上的绳索。

Ethan乖乖地坐在他身上没有动，眼神是醉的，好像刚才和Brandt的对峙已经用完了他所有的力气。

Brandt终于不再隐藏，不再遏制他的Alpha本能，浓烈出的信息素以Ethan为中心扩散开，Ethan长吸一口气，带着轻松的笑意靠在了Brandt肩上。Alpha带来的前所未有的安全感缠绕在周身，让他全身酥软，熟悉的香醇融合着一齐涌来，带着温和微甜的檀香和烟熏后香根草的味道，没有Alpha惯常的那种居高临下的压制，没有肆无忌惮要摧毁一切的张狂，只有温柔的安抚，小心的渴求，还有他几乎没能感受过的珍视。

性别并不能完全影响职业选择和本身性格，虽然身为Omega，但Ethan一向作风强势，与人打交道的过程中，对抗和寻衅是最为常见的，他喜欢挑战，也习惯了挑战，鲜少能感受到这种近似包容和迁就的信息素。他仔细品味着这种全新的体验，看向Brandt的目光柔和了许多，Brandt以往因逃避而呈现出来的那种安静温和的神秘感弱了不少，他似乎能从这股强大而柔软的信息素里窥到Brandt内心的一角。

他任凭Brandt圈住他的腰，将他抱起，放在宽大的办公桌上，冰凉的桌面让他发出轻微的喘息，稍稍缓解了一下他全身的燥热，但没一会儿，短暂离开Brandt的不满就让他难捱地扭动着身体，身后不断流出的体液打湿了桌面。身下似乎有什么东西，Ethan伸手，从身下摸到了一张纸，抽出来一看，是他等待Brandt自投罗网的时候，为了转移注意力，给Steele写的推荐报告，目前只有数据分析，没有得出结论。

他还没看完，Brandt已经迅速扒掉了自己那身被Ethan的体液毁得差不多了的衣服，从他手中夺过了那张已经湿透了的纸。“Steele，就刚才那个家伙？”Brandt皱着眉，一脸恼意，“我要把他发配到中东去。”说完他把纸揉成一个小球，扔进了桌下的垃圾桶。

他迁怒的模样对Ethan来说倒是新鲜，他对着Brandt张开双腿，嗤笑道：“Brandt，吃醋不适合你。”

“你少招蜂引蝶就什么事都没有了。”Brandt恨恨地说，整个人都压了上来。

被他的阴影罩住了，Ethan躺在他身下，感受到了这个姿势带来的压迫感，Brandt少有的强势让他更加兴奋了，但他还是觉得好笑，“我怎么了？”

“还需要我提醒你吗？”Brandt用眼神锁住了他，这回有点严厉，连信息素都变得有点呛人了，他一把抬起Ethan光裸的大腿，手指都快陷进大腿根丰满的肉里了，他一字一顿地念出了一个名字，“Ilsa Faust。”他的语气里包含了太多情绪，着实难以形容。

Ethan顺势夹紧了他的腰，像圈住自己的猎物似的，脚踝在他背后绞紧了，“就因为这个，你不肯跟我回外勤？”他眉毛一扬，表情有些难以置信。

“从摩洛哥到伦敦，你身上一直有她的信息素。”Brandt说得咬牙切齿，他用力一顶，像发泄不满似的，撞进了那具温暖潮湿的身体，Ethan闷哼了一声。

Brandt绝对不会忘记自己提心吊胆六个月，终于千辛万苦地在摩洛哥街头找到Ethan时，却发现Ethan身上带着陌生Alpha的信息素。尽管他知道Ethan没有被标记，也知道Ethan不可能放任随便哪个Alpha标记自己，可这都无法浇灭他心头的嫉妒和怒火，让他甚至想把这个Omega按在床上狠狠地操一顿，彻底抹掉他身上残留的性事味道，换上自己的信息素。不过，仅仅是想象都足够冒犯了，Brandt不能对谁诉说，更没有资格对Ethan表达不满。

看着Brandt郁结的表情，联想起他那时异常的表现，Ethan终于明白Brandt那时的暴躁是从何而来了。

作为Omega，Ethan一直谨慎地与Alpha保持着距离，他有不少Alpha的同事、队友、朋友，但关系也仅此而已了。无论是任务里的逢场作戏，还是任务外的露水情缘，他都不会和Alpha建立真正亲密的感情联系，而Julia是Beta。他一直就是个浪子，实则不太会和Alpha相处，而作为一个浪子，他自然不会在意信息素的事。

Brandt是第一个让他产生特殊想法并渴望建立关系的Alpha，挑剔地讲，如果以建立结合关系为前提，Brandt是为数不多能得到他认同且欣赏的Alpha，但让Ethan这样放荡不羁惯了的Omega去追求一位Alpha，因为对界限的定义不甚明确，实践过程中产生了误会是必然难免的。

Ethan摩挲着Brandt的背部，给了他一个姗姗来迟的安抚，叹道：“不过是一点互帮互助，我忘了信息素的事。”说完，他自己也觉得太轻描淡写，对Brandt十分不公，他闭了闭眼，神色略带了点沉痛，多是无可奈何，“Brandt，我的生活一直就是这样。”

“我知道。”那个刚还满怀怒气的人此时却把头埋在他颈边，像是怕丢失要紧紧搂住什么似的，闷闷地说。

Ethan抱住了他的后颈，想问，那你究竟为什么要回避我，但下一秒，他的所有疑问都淹没在了Brandt的攻势中。他被拖入了情欲的洪流里，热潮彻底席卷了他的神智，一波更比一波强烈，像夜间涌上沙滩的潮汐，交欢的愉悦撩拨着他，犹如潮水推动着沙粒。他只剩下本能的驱使去迎合Brandt的每一次冲撞，感受每一次充盈。他环住Brandt的肩膀，双腿扣在Brandt背后越绞越紧，极力想要将Brandt圈进怀里，将他占有。

他们的交合处传来让人面红耳赤的水声，混合在信息素里的花香和果香，让Ethan感觉自己像采摘季节里的果实，从里到外都熟透了，只要用手指轻轻一碰，就会流出甜美的汁水。他喉咙里泄出时起时伏的呻吟，完全无法自制，欢愉声在办公室里尽情回荡着，响亮得都快冲破了门板，Ethan模模糊糊地想着，如果Steele没有走远，是不是也能听见，那所有人都会知道他在办公室里被某个Alpha操翻了。

是Brandt，不是随便哪个Alpha，Ethan在心里更正了说法，他愿意，他喜欢，他想要让所有人都知道这个Alpha从此属于自己了。这个认识让他兴致高昂，快感传遍了每一条神经，他红着眼眶，神情愈发迷蒙。

火红的玫瑰花香愈演愈烈，刺激着Brandt的感官，他的节奏也更加激烈了，每一次都冲进了Ethan体内最深处，去探索着他的禁忌之地，去夺取，去占有。Ethan的身体随着他的动作颠簸、颤抖，生理泪水终于夺眶而出，脸上湿漉漉的流了一片，Brandt甚至已经无法分辨哪些是汗水，哪些是泪水。那副眼镜依然执着地架在Ethan的鼻梁上，带着一股不属于这片情欲的冷静，把这片狼狈衬得分外美丽。

高潮如海浪拍打而来的时候，玫瑰花香彻底燃起来了，空气里的氧气仿佛顷刻间燃烧殆尽。Ethan背脊猛地弓起，像一张拉满的弓，他的头向后仰着，暴露出了颈侧可口的腺体，Brandt搂住他的腰，咬破他的皮肤，刺进了腺体，信息素随之注入，柑橘、木香、白兰地的味道顺着血液游走，瞬间浸透了Ethan的每一个细胞，同时滚烫的精液浇进了他体内最深处，环状的结即刻成形了，卡在出口阻止了精液的流出，Ethan觉得自己被灌得满满的，无比餍足，生理和心理上的双重快感让他陷入了混沌中。

对Ethan而言，通常性就只是性罢了，出于简单的生理需求，不需要掺杂其它因素，他从没允许过Alpha在他体内成结，而这是他第一次体会到成结带来的肿胀感，体会到和某个Alpha字面意义上的无法分开的缠绵，这种感觉极度亲密而有些陌生，他使劲眨着眼睛，想要看清面前的人，但睫毛上的泪水和蕴满雾气的镜片挡住了他的视线，他肌肉绷紧，无措地环住了Brandt的后颈。

察觉到了他的不安，Brandt伸手替他摘下眼镜，温柔地吻去了他眼角的泪水。视野渐渐清晰，在看见了Brandt的脸后，Ethan拽住他的头发，献上了一个毫无保留的热吻，他们唇齿交缠着，用力地汲取着对方的气息。

纯粹的玫瑰芬芳沉寂了下去，更加丰富的香调如水波一样，在屋子荡开了。结还没有消退，两人相拥在一起享受着余韵，耳鬓厮磨，难舍难分，好像是要把他们错过的所有时间都弥补回来。

“我标记了你。”Brandt低声呢喃。

Ethan含含糊糊地嗯了一声，继续舔舐他的嘴唇。

“你身上现在都是我的气味了。”Brandt喃喃着。

Ethan懒得应答，便在他下唇上轻轻咬了一口。

“以后你走到哪儿别人都知道你是我的Omega。”Brandt把声音压得低低的。

Ethan终于停了下来，Brandt之前不情不愿的回避态度再一次闯进了他的脑海，他掰正了Brandt的脸，深深地望进了他眼底，“Brandt，你究竟想说什么？”

Brandt迎上了他的目光，神色有些遥远，“Ethan，你像一阵风，没人能留得住你，没人能束缚你。”他勉强组织起了先前丢失的语言，而Ethan的表情凝住了，Brandt伸手拂开他额角汗湿的头发，叹息着，“别忘了，我看见过你身上还带着Faust的信息素然后又当面拒绝了她私奔邀请的样子。”现在他话里没有任何恼怒或妒意，只有无边的平静，带着一丝伤感。

Ethan沉默了一阵，问道：“你认为你和Ilsa Faust是一样的吗？”

Brandt摇摇头，认真地说：“我认为所有Alpha对你来说区别都不大。”

“既然如此，我为什么会允许你标记我？”Ethan反问。

Brandt又摇了摇头，“我不知道，你告诉我。”他注视着Ethan，好像在等待一个判决。 

“Brandt，逃亡的这六个月里，我时常想起你。”Ethan躺在了他的手臂上，望着天花板，脸上浮起淡淡的怀念，“不全是想如果你在我身边，能提供给我什么有效的帮助，而就是……单纯的想念。坐车的时候，走路的时候，吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候，做梦的时候。”接着，他露出了点很浅的笑意，几乎有些腼腆，“在博斯普鲁斯追丢Lane之后，我去了意大利，和一个线人约在罗马许愿池见面，我甚至往池里投了一枚硬币，虔诚地许愿能早点见到你。”他侧头，凝视着Brandt叹道：“Brandt，我真希望我是一阵风，那样我就能不断向你靠近了。”

下一秒，Brandt收紧手臂，紧紧地拥抱住了他，Ethan在他耳边低声说道：“现在你知道了，我不是风，我只是个普通人。”

Brandt鼻子微微发酸，“你应该早点告诉我，而不是用这种方式。” 他在Ethan侧颈留下了一个吻。

“你已经拒绝过我一次了。”Ethan退开了些距离，盯着他幽幽地说：“第一次追求Alpha，经验不足，下次不会再犯了。”

“你还想来几次。”Brandt白了他一眼。

结慢慢消退了，他恋恋不舍地放开Ethan，小心地抽出了阴茎，翻身踩下地，尝试收拾这片残局。当然，更主要的是，他不能容忍让Ethan继续待在这样简陋的地方度过发情期。桌上沾满了暗昧的水渍，一片狼藉，地上乱扔着一堆衣服，已经湿得完全不能看了，Brandt四下打量了一番，有些发怔。

“干净的衣服在左边柜子里，是你的尺码。”Ethan的声音在他背后响起，Brandt还没回过神，耳边忽然传来破空的声音，他条件反射抬手一接，那是一把车钥匙。“你的车停在外面，现在去太引人注目，我的车在地下车库，比较隐蔽。”然后又是一串金属碰撞的声音向他抛来，他差点没接住。“我家的钥匙，我已经替你向部长请过假了。”Ethan解释道。

Brandt僵硬地回过头，那个把所有事情都计划得井然有序的人，正随手从柜子里扯出一张薄毯，裹住自己赤裸的身体，摇摇晃晃地懒洋洋地靠在桌边，脸上的情欲才退却不久，又泛起了暧昧的潮红。

“全靠你了，Brandt。”他笑得乖觉又粲然，“我的发情期还长着呢。”

-END-


End file.
